


Inqusition Adventures

by Naaklasolus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alistair is a sweetheart, Alternate Universe, Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Blackwall (Dragon Age) Spoilers, Dorian Pavus Has Issues, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fey's just very tired, Grey Warden Alistair (Dragon Age), Matthias has Common Sense, Matthias is So Done, Max is a revolunist thank you very much, Multi, POV First Person for first half of Chap 5, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Templar Alistair (Dragon Age), Varric Tethras Writes, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Warden Cousland (Dragon Age), Warden in Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: What adventures await in a dark time?
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Cullen Rutherford & Male Amell, Cullen Rutherford & Male Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Female Adaar/Blackwall | Thom Rainier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Sides

“I vote we side with the mages.” Matthias watched as his boss and the rest of the Council stared at him in surprise which caused the young nobleman to raise an eyebrow at them as he tapped the table. “What will the Templars do, pray tell? Stab the damned thing with a sword? Bash it with a shield? Cullen, for Andraste’s sake, we spent a majority of the time as Templars guarding the Circles, they have expertise in the Fade that the Templars surely lack, you know this. We just need to find Fiona or Lady Amell, both could sway the Apostates into the Inquisition’s service with ease.”.

“What do you suggest, Trev?” Eyayah asked as Matthias looked down at the table. 

“We split our forces. You go with Leilana and I’ll take Cullen to beat some sense into the Templars.” Matthias answered as he glanced at their guest. “Boss, I’d suggest taking Elani, I think she’d be a good match with Dorian. I’ll take Solas with me.”.

“Take Blackwall and Bull with you.” Eyayah said as she cast a wary look at Cullen. I don’t need my military leaders getting killed by heretics.”.


	2. Once We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once, there was two boys.....

In the courtyard of the monastery, Alistair grinned as he noticed his little shadow. “Cullen? What are you doing?” Alistair asked as the farmboy just shifted awkwardly. “Aren’t you supposed to be with the other recruits?”.

“They’re not very…nice.” Cullen answered slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I rather not listen to them.”.

“Are they picking on you again for not being picked?” Alistair asked which earned a slight nod and caused Alistair to sigh. “What a bunch of idiots, c’mon, you wanna help me out with my chores?”.

Cullen nod eagerly and walked forward to walk with Alistair as the older boy continued on with his pace. Cullen was a shy and awkward kid, something Alistair had noticed from the first time they met, which meant Alistair had decided to step up and help Cullen improve on that.

“You know, I think it’s pretty great that you kept pestering to join.” Alistair said cheerfully as he smiled at the younger boy who looked up at him slightly with a surprised look. “You’re like me, you don’t care if somebody can do fancy tricks, you just want to protect everybody, yeah?”.

“Um...yeah. I...I don’t think all mages are bad, I mean, Miss Wynne is always so nice when she comes to visit! And Grand Enchanter Fiona was a Warden! She has amazing stories and….” Cullen began to go with his babbling, which earned a fond smile from Alistair has he ruffled Cullen’s curly hair. 

“That so, eh? Wanna tell me one?”.


	3. All Work

Dorian smiled as his partner curled up against him, and let the thralls of sleep quickly drag him in which lead to the snoring that Dorian found so soothing and adorable.

Dorian gently combed his hand through the silky red locks and absently noting the grey mixes in. “You work yourself too hard, amatus.” Dorian hummed as Matthias shifted into a more comfortable position and let out a comfortable sigh.

‘M not.” Matthias mumbled sleepily. 

“Oh, yes you are.” Dorian mumbled as he continued to comb Matthias’s hair with his fingers. “You and Cullen both, now go back to sleep. You’re safe.”.

Matthias mumbled under his breath as he let sleep take him once more, Dorian quietly waited as Matthias began to relax. Maybe they’d be fortunate enough for no nightmares, he’d have to thank Fiona for her assistance for that.


	4. For Thedas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarfiy something, the Grey Wardens are split into two fraction: Orlesian and Fereldan. The Fereldan Wardens are sided with the Inquisition, under the command of Alistair.

Fiona stood and aside and quietly watched as her son stood before the Wardens of Fereldan, nowadays they were once again fewer in numbers but the Wardens still stood in defiance, joined by the few Orlesian brethren, despite the hardships they now faced, Fiona could still see the determination to do what was right. 

“There are times when I do see Maric in him.” Fiona looked towards Loghain as the man joined her and watched Alistair with a look resembling something akin to pride. “He may have refused to become king, but he’s a leader nonetheless.”.

“He has a way with people.” Fiona remarked as she watched Stroud and Fey stand dutifully on either side of the young Warden-Commander, which was surprising since both men were loners and Fey was never keen on leadership positions but here he was.

Fey snapped his fingers which lead to a crack of thunder, startling all the Wardens who looked towards the trio with wide eyes.

“Quit bitching and listen up.” Fey said dryly as he nod at Alistair. “All yours, Alistair. Try not to be an idiot.”.

“I see where Morrigan got her attitude.” Alistair grumbled before he looked at the group of Wardens. “Alright, I know things are grim right now…” And so began to panic of the Wardens who immediately started cutting him off.

Fiona watched as a certain young former Templar joined the group and walked over to Alistair, with something whispered into Alistair’s ear which earned an annoyed look and Alistair waving his hand at the group with a raised eyebrow while Fey just looked at everybody with annoyance.

“Isn’t in particularly odd how much they resemble each other?” Fiona asked her old friend who barked out a laugh as she gestured to the two former Templars.

“Maric’s twin sister, Bryanna, was a bit of a rebel. She married a farmer, which resulted in four children with one being Cullen.” Loghain answered with an amused tone, although his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “She has her sense of devotion….and vindictive streak.”.

“He punched you in the face, didn’t he?”.

“Gut. It was the Trevelyan boy who decked me.” Loghain answered as Fiona watched him catch eyes with Fey, who just simply raised a finger to his neck and give a rather threatening and discreet gesture. “Although, I can handle a pair of pups, it’s Fey who scares me. He’s…..an unusual mage.”.

“I don’t honestly fault you on that, you did piss him off and an ancient man like himself will hold a grudge.” Fiona remarked dryly as she watched Fey try to calm the group. “He has been a Warden since the Second Blight.”.

“Bloody hell, Fey’s the Elder Warden? I thought that was a myth!” Loghain said as he stared at Fey. 

“Fey paid a price to preserve the Wardens, his soul is now bound to it and to another. He is your Keeper, in a way.” Fiona explained softly as the group started to calm. “Cynical asshole though.”.

“Alright, alright, enough!” Alistair all but yelled over everyone. “Listen, I know you’re all scared, everyone is. Our brothers and sisters have been lead astray from this false Calling, the darkspawn are swarming and we have an apparent god trying to kill us.”  
A few muttered complaints filed through the group. “Dear Maker, is the Hero of Feraldan going to kill a god now? Aiming for Hero of Thedas by chance?” Warden Constable Pavus joked which earned a laugh from a few others and fond smile from Alistair.

“Knowing my dear brother-in-law, I wouldn’t put it past him.” Alistair remarked dryly before clapping his hands together. “Okay, so as I was saying: Once again, even in this madness, Thedas still needs the Wardens, the world itself is now looking to us to stop this madness.”.

“I have seen many wars, I’ve seen betrayals, I’ve seen more than anybody would ever realize but believe when I say this: The situation we are in now is that of legends,.”

Alistair nod. “And if we neglect to do anything, then we doom Thedas with no fighting chance. We may be few in number, but we survived the Fifth Blight with fewer members. We are the last line of defense in this war, if we fail, then the world is lost.”.

“What about the Inquisition?” One young Warden asked, carrying a thick Orlesian accent.

“There is an old contract, one that Warden Fey has protected for years now. Wardens answer to no ruler or regent unless it is that of the Inquisition.” The crowd fell silent as a redhaired young man joined Alistair, garbed in the uniform of the First Warden as he looked upon the crowd with calm green eyes. “Hence the Inquisition is the last line of defense against Corphyseus”. 

“Ser, if you’re here...does that mean….” Pavus asked warily which earned a grim nod. “Well, shit.”.

First Warden Aedan Cousland nod grimly. “Which means, on this day, we fight for more than Fereldan. We fight for all of Thedas. For the entire world?”.

Fiona and Loghain exchanged looks as the crowd cheered in approval for their leaders. If Aedan Cousland was here, that meant the Orlesian Wardens have been denounced and things were about to get more complicated.


	5. Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric starts a new book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of the chapter is from Varric's PoV.

There was a myth within the Grey Wardens, one that told of a Tevintor magister who gave up everything he had and everything he was to join the Grey Wardens. Some say he was the sole heir of one the magisters whom started the first Blight, others say he was a disillusioned pariah, but both sides of the myth were clear: He wanted to atone for the crimes of his people.

It was a tale passed from generation to generation, even to outsiders such as yours truly thanks to Warden Hawke, Maker knows that kid has an excellent idea of what makes a story good. But, surprisingly enough, this myth is true.

I have had the pleasure of meeting Elder Warden Markus Akor Fey, which he gave no detail of what his role entailed nor was any other Warden able to provide information on what his “official” is.. Upon first glance, Elder Warden Fey appears no older than thirty-two years of age, dark hair that just started greying and a pair of gold eyes that remind out of few people of a certain Witch of the Wilds; what most do not know is that this man is well over a thousand years old.

So, here I have for you, straight from the myth himself is the true story:

Once there was a lad, one born to a Tevintor magister mage whom we shall simply call Magister Fey….one of the bastards who brought upon the First Blight. The boy looked upon the horrors unleashed by his father and instead of hiding or denying it, he left behind everything that he had ever known and volunteered to join the Grey Wardens when he was a mere seventeen years of age, seeking both to make amends for the crimes committed by his father.

The righteous boy who would become known as the myth of the Elder Warden became a cynical man who saw the war as neverending. But this is where his tale truly begins.

As the First Blight came to its end, our heroes were losing faith in what they should do until a Witch of the Wilds offered a deal. A deal that involved one of their mages to sire a child with her, for reasons that Fey still has no idea why but he does know the Witch sought out a father who had close ties with the Fade and a long bloodline of strong mages.

From the moment that deal was made, Fey had ceased aging. Something he never quite understood, especially since the child wasn’t conceived and born until about twenty-two or so years before the Fifth Blight.

******

“Varric, what are you doing?” Varric looked up at the subject of his new book as the man looked down at him curiously.  
“Writing your story.” Varric said as he let the old man take a peek and frowned slightly.

“Varric, my birth name is Markus Frederick Akor. Fey was a nickname that an ancestor of yours gave me centuries ago.” Fey said before pausing. “My birth name sounds wrong.”.

“Because that’s no longer who you are.” Varric answered out of reflex as he grinned at the gold-eyed Warden. “You became a myth. Maybe being the myth helped cope with your circumstances.”.

Fey let out a laugh. “My dear boy, it’s easy to see that you’re a Tethas sometimes.” Fey said then perked up instantly. “You should add your ancestor in there. Jorgan Tethas, that was his name.”.

Varric noticed as a few Wardens in the area paused and looked towards the pair, Alistair and a Dalish Warden were both smiling gently and whispering to each other. That was rather odd Varric noted before looking at Fey, who was just a ray of sunshine and had his hood down, and his fingers tracing over the tried ink.

And there it was, Varric ideally noted, another lost soul. Varric had to admit, he really had no idea where he kept finding lost souls, but he wasn’t going to complain, not while Fey was sharing rather juicy details about rather plain day-to-day things from the First Blight.

Misery loved company, and Varric found he enjoyed giving the misery some happiness.


	6. Nobility

Dorian Pavius quietly stood back with Cullen as they witnessed the Trevelyan twins be greeted by the rest of their family. “So, do you presume they know of my relationship with Matthias?” Dorian asked the commander quietly which earned a reassuring smile from Cullen.

“I have known Matthias since we were both lads learning to be Templars, we’ve been a constant in each other’s lives and I can say this: Bann and Lady Trevelyn do not care who their children take to bed, so long as their children are happy.” Cullen said as Lady Trevelyan caught his eye and smiled as she made her way over to the pair “Lady Trevelyan, it’s pleasure to see you as always.”.

“Please, Cullen, how many times must I request that you call me Penelope?” Lady Penelope Trevelyan teased lightly as she frowned in concern, in a way that reminded Dorian of her twin children. “Cullen, have you been having nightmares again?”.

“You needn’t worry, it’s just stress.” Cullen reassured her as she raised a delicate eyebrow. “It’s...I’m working on it, m’lady.”.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona has been assisting Cullen and Matthias in that regard, nightmares have been plaguing both.” Dorian offered which caused the noble to relax a bit as she looked towards her son. “If it’s any reassurance, Lady Trevelyan, they’re actually being open. Warden Fey said both are rather thick-headed.”.

“I don’t know why he…..” Cullen began to say.

“Because your mother was King Marric’s wayward sister, my dear. Maker knows she was stubborn.” Lady Trevelyan answered in that dry way that sounded so much like Matthias and Lizzy. “Maker also knows that Fey was an advisor to your grandfather for many years.”.

“Point taken.” Cullen said as he raised his hands while the older woman turned her attention on Dorian.

“And you must be Dorian Pavus!” The Lady smiled as Dorian bowed to her out of respect.

“That I am, Lady Trevelyan.” Dorian greeted as he was taken into a hug. “Umm….”.

“Thank you.” The woman said softly as she released him and smiled sadly. “Now, I must be off, a hostess’s job is never done I fear.”.

Dorian watched her walk off before looking at Cullen who met his gaze and sighed. “Matthias was with me during those dark years.”.

“Did he….?” Dorian asked, as he recalled what Cullen had told Dorian of his regrets, one night when they were both drunk and losing to Josephine in a game of Wicked Grace, and it was Matthias who rarely spoke of his time of a Templar.

“That’s his story to tell.” Cullen answered softly before sighing. “It’s…..something neither of us wish to relive.”.

“Understandable, truly.” Dorian said as a group of toddlers “sneak attacked” the commander who immediately surrendered while Dorian looked back towards Matthias who was politely listening to Bann Trevelyan and one of Matthias’s older brothers. He liked seeing that smile.


	7. Forsaken

As the sun set over the horizon of a recent battlefield, the lone survivor dropped to his knees and let out a heartwrenching wail that echoed through the silence as he clutched the ground, before he raised his hands to his head. “What have I done to earn this?!” The man cried as he stared up into the heavens. “Please, please, I beg you, make this stop. ”.

The man’s pleas were met by silence. 

“Please…”.

The man jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder and looked up to see….to see a Grey Warden standing there, the man’s free arm was limp while he squeezed the survivor’s shoulder with his good hand in a reassuring manner. 

“Who….did the Maker send you?”.

“The Maker forsook me long ago.” The Warden stated as warm gold eyes met the survivor’s scared blue. “I seek out others to join my cause, the Maker may have doomed us, but I will fight to preserve it. Will you join me?”.

****

Years later, the survivor -- now known as Warden-Commander Stanton Cornwick -- rushed towards the ogre that was tearing through the soldiers and slammed his shield into the creature’s face which earned a roar of pain as it turned on him. “C’mon, blighter.” Stanton banged the sword against his shield. “Get me.”.

Staton danced around the ogre before he slashed at its knees, then proceed to effectively take out the beast, and looked towards the surviving members of the army. “Well, it seems I have some new Wardens.”.


	8. Sunshine

Cole quietly perched himself on the table as he watched Matthias Trevelyan go over paperwork. “Soft smiles, kind words, he makes the nightmares weak.” Cole said, which startled the man who looked up at him wide-eyed before relaxing. 

“Maker’s breath, Cole! Give me a heart attack, why don’t you?” Matthias snipped with no real heat as he smiled at Cole. “Do you need something, kid?”.

“You’re happier, the screams are muted but not gone.” Cole says softly. “Sunshine in the darkness.”.

“....You’re talking about Dorian?” Matthias asked as he turned his attention on Cole, the spirit was such an odd one, and he earned a nod. “Well you’re not wrong.”.

“Pain that never stops, I can’t stop. It’s destroying me.” Cole suddenly said right before Cullen entered. “Her kisses soft, her words kind, I want to be better for her.”.

“Cole, what’s the rule?” Matthias asked as Cullen started a bit while Matthias eyed him with a concerned look.

“It hurts. I want to make it stop.” Cole chirped back. “But I am sorry.”.

“I know, buddy, that’s why ya gotta let me do that, okay?” Matthias responded which earned an eager nod as Cole left, leaving the pair alone. “Cullen, you alright?”.

“Perfectly fine, I have those reports you required.”.

Matthias hummed as the reports were passed off to him, he knew better than to push the younger man. “It’s been brought to my attention that you’re having sex with Lizzy.” Matthias stated which got a nervous look. “I hope that develops into something more, you two deserve somebody to love.”.

“It…..thank you, Matthias.” Cullen said as he watched Matthias for a second. “It’s been nice seeing you smile again. Dorian’s been that shove you needed.”.

Matthias smiled slightly. “So I’ve been told, I’m seeing why Nate fell so hard for his Antivan elf.”.

With that, Cullen settled into a chair and both just discussed the current happenings and how they should track Samson down.


	9. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule One: Never bullshit Grey Wardens when it comes to claiming to be one.

“You aren’t Blackwall.” Blackwall started a bit and whipped around to find a man leaning against one of the pillars of the barn, his face was hidden by the hood of his Grey Warden uniform but gold-colored eyes glared at him suspiciously. “I knew Gordon, hell of a good man and a close friend. But he’d be closer to his sixties by this point. And your accent is all wrong, he was from Starkhaven, not Kirkwall.”.

“I don’t know what you’re going on about, Fey.” Blackwall answered which earned a snarl and found himself pinned against the hard, \with a dagger pressed against his throat.

“I absolutely detest liars.” Fey snapped as his eyes glowed, but Blackwall could see the fear there. It..this man had been somebody close to his savior, it was cruel to keep lying to the man.

“I...Who I was is dead. Gordon was killed by Darkspawn during the Fifth Blight, he sacrificed himself for me.” Blackwall answered softly which caused Fey to release him. “It’s better that who I was died rather than Blackwall.”.

“That sounds like him.” Fey released him but kept the dagger in hand. “You do know Wardens know when they are with others Wardens, yes? Alistiar, Stroud...we all know you’ve been bullshitting us.”.

“And you haven’t said a word?”.

“Oh, Stroud’s has a rather….remarkable plan on how to deal with you if you became too much trouble.” Fey remarked as he flipped the dagger. “He is most definitely Orlesian, who has had too much free time.”.

“He was planning murder. This is why he should keep busy with training recruits.” Blackwall looked towards the entrance to see an elf standing there in armor befitting a Warden mage, or possibly one of their rogues, the man had blond hair that was a little on the long side and piercing green eyes, as well as an accent that marked him as a ‘Vint. The man sized him up before scoffing. “Waste of talent if we did let Stroud kill him.”.

“No, no, Loghain was going to kill him. Stroud just has a plan to make it look an unfortunate accident. Similar to how we made it look like Vael had murdered Anders.”.

Blackwall looked back and forth between the two Wardens before the elf sighed and walked over to him. “Warden-Commander Sorren at your service.” The elf introduced himself. “Of the Tevintor Grey Wardens.”.

“The magisters must love you.”.

“I killed the last Warden-Commander of Tevintor because he abused his power. They fear me.” Sorren stated plainly as he regarded Blackwall cooly before tilting his head ever so slightly. “You’re Thom Rainer. I recognize you.”.

“Ain’t that the bastard who….”.

The elf raised his hand to silence the man. “It is, but he’s one of us now.” Sorren stated as he looked at Blackwall sadly. “A fate worse than death, but a noble cause.”.

“Hopefully you survive the Joining.” Fey offered as he continued to play with the dagger. “Word to the wise, quit lying to your woman. What you’re doing is hurting her with your act.”.

“I….”.

“Love changes people.” Sorren said kindly as he exchanged a look with Fey. “What we do for others, out of love, is the first step to redemption for some.”.

Blackwall blinked as he replayed the words within his mind and nod slightly. “I…..understand.” Blackwall murmured.

“Good, now come Fey, we have to find Alistair.” The elf said as he patted Fey’s arm. “I think that Qunari wants some alone time with Thom.”.

Blackwall smiled slightly as he noticed Eyayah approaching them.


	10. Calling My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Calling claims another

Loghain reached out and pulled Alistair back against him as the damned Nightmare demon went to run the fool of a boy through, Fey spoke in that strange dead language of his and sent out a wave of fire from his staff.

“Go.” Fey said as he locked eyes with Loghain. “Tell Morrigan I’m sorry we didn’t have more time. And..tell Sorin..tell him that he is my heart and soul.”.

“What are you….?” Loghain began to ask.

“I’ve been hearing the Calling for some time now, the real one.” Fey answered softly as he looked at Alistair then towards the other Wardens present, the ex-Templar and the Inquisitor. “I will stay, but you need to go. No arguments.”.

“No! You are coming back with us, you….” Alistair began to argue which caused Fey to just reach over and pull him from Loghain and into a hug. 

“Alistair, you need to let me go.” Fey murmured as he released Alistair and gave him a sad smile. “You....The Elder Warden’s job is done, it’s time for a new generation to take up the mission, tell Sorren that the clue is in the heart of it all, tell him the key is in the Prince. They will need you, all of you. Anders, make sure this idiot doesn’t try to swap places with me.”.

“Fey….” Matthias began to say softly.

“The Grey Wardens are worth saving, Inquisitor. I have seen it rise and fall so many times, but our mission has always been clear.” Fey said as he started to drive the demon back and cast a look over his shoulder at him “Matthias Ezekiel Trevelyan, as Elder Warden Marcus Arvidar Fey, I beg you, spare them. Spare the Grey Wardens.”.

“I will.” The man said softly as Hawke just stared at Fey, before the mage turned his attention on the beast, digging deep within himself to drag out the magic that laid dormant for centuries. 

“COME, DEMON! FACE THE LAST OF THE TRUE MAGISTERS!” Fey bellowed as he unleashed a barrage of fire as the others fled. “FOR THE WARDENS!”


	11. House of Pavus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian learns a family secret

“You have a brother.” Dorian paused as he went to leave and turned to look at his father in a bit of stunned silence. 

“I have a what now?” Dorian asked dumbly as he eyed the older man who gave a weary sigh.

“A half-brother.” Halward answered softly as he leaned against the table. “Before your mother and I were engaged, I was in love with a woman named Alexandria. She was an apprentice to my father, I...had planned to run off with her when I became engaged to your mother.”.

Dorian caught onto that quite quickly. “Alexandria was pregnant with my half-brother, wasn’t she?” Dorian asked slowly as he noticed the look his father had, a remorseful regret and sadness.

“She was. When your grandfather, my father, found out, he gave me two choices: I could leave her and she would be exiled or he would arrange for her to be killed.” Halward answered as he shook his head, and looked away. “Your mother had tried to reason with him, to let her pose as Thaddeus’s mother so that the boy could stay with us but it was to no avail. At that point, your brother was just a newborn.”.

“Did you....did you take the first choice?” Dorian truly did hope his father made the first choice.

Halward let out a shaky breath. “No. I did not believe my father was capable of such cruelty, I tried to make it so she’d have a comfortable living with your brother and found her dead not long after.” Halward answered sadly. “I sent Thaddeus away, to protect him. I...am sorry, Dorian. I just wanted what was best for you, just as I did for your brother.”.

Dorian resisted the urge to snort. “Only after the damage has been done.” Dorian snipped as he opened the door. “I’m not the only one who you need to ask forgiveness from, I’ll be sure to warn my bastardborn brother of his birthright. Goodbye, Father, give Mother my regards.”

****  
Dorian looked up as he heard somebody clear their throat to find his favorite Warden offering a warm smile. “Ser Pavus, Warden-Commander Sorren said you wished to speak with me?” The man asked, the baritone of his voice carried a blend of accents -- most notably Tevintor and Orlesian.

“Quite. Let’s skip not knowing why you’re here and we both know why.” Dorian stated as he gestured to the free seat, Dorian could see the resemblance between them, but Thaddeus’s eyes were the color of Skyhold’s storm clouds with gold tinted in then and his hair as a tad bit lighter to a dark brown and style in a rather practical way, that and no mustache, just a shadow of a beard. “I….You know who your father is, don’t you?”.

“I do, Sorren told me a few years ago.” Thaddeus took a seat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Listen, baby brother, whatever goes on between me and him...it’s nothing for you to worry about, okay? You didn’t come along for another couple years and….”.

“We are brothers regardless.” Dorian said as he recalled conversations he’s had with Garret and Matthias. “I have years to make up for not being your annoying baby brother.”.

Thaddeus laughed at that. “Maker, Alistair makes up for that.” Thaddeus snipped as he eyed Dorian. “Did Father tell you? Was he the one at Redcliffe? Mother Giselle told Sorren what it was about.”.

“Yes.” Dorian answered as he shook his head. “Would it kill him not to let his selfish behavior destroy his family?”.

“Probably. So I can use the family name?”.

“I don’t see why not, but since I’m the legitimate son, I am still the heir.”.

“That’s okay, Warden Thaddeus Pavus just sounds badass.” Thaddeus said which drew a breathy laugh from Dorian. “Why did you leave Tevintor, brother?”.

Dorian rubbed his face. “I prefer the company of men.” Dorian stated simply which caused Thaddeus to give a hissed breath.

“Shit. Father wanted to change you didn’t he?” Thaddeus asked which earned a nod from Dorian. “Y’sure you don’t want me stepping up as an heir? I can still provide an heir of my own, although the chances are low, I….”.

“I am not doing that to you.” Dorian said which cut his brother off. “You made a life for yourself and I can see you are happy. Your life is that of a Grey Warden, I will not take that from you.”.

“Thank you, and yours is that of a man who will bring change.” Thaddeus said before shifting awkwardly. “What do we do now?”.

“I’d say get to know each other better, we won’t be disturbed.”.


	12. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Templar instincts kick in for Cullen

Cullen quietly slipped in between the Wardens and made his way to his target and gently laid his hand on the man’s shoulder which earned a whimper. “It’s alright, Nathan, it’s just me.” Cullen reassured as the blind mage looked at him with a surprised look. “Come on now, let’s go somewhere more quiet.”.

Cullen gently rubbed the man’s back as Nathan clung to his arm. “Too much noise, I think….I think I’m gonna be sick.” Nathan mumbled as he leaned against the former Templar. “The false Calling is…..it’s affecting the auras.”.

Cullen nod as he weaved them through the crowd. “Well, that’s no surprise.” Cullen remarked as Cole appeared before them. “Cole, I….”.

“It’s singing a song so pretty, but he screams from within, nobody hears his screams. Why me? Why me? Maker, somebody help me. Maker, make it stop.” Cole blurted out which caused Nathan to reach out and, after a few attempts, grabbed Cole’s shoulder.

“I know, Cole And we will help the Inquisitor, but right now could you please try to help them?” Nathan asked tiredly which earned a nod. “Tell Mercy and Justice to keep an eye on Sorren, he’s not doing okay.”.

“He doesn’t want to be alive any more. He’s broken, shattered, first Moira and now Fey.” Cole stated which caused the Tevintor Wardens near them to pause and look towards the trio before they took off running, shoving others out of their way as they went. 

“Righty-o, off you go now, old friend.” Nathan mumbled as he let Cullen lead him to the garden. “Thanks, Cullen.”.

“You’re quite welcome, I…..” Cullen began to answer before Kieran hurried over and hugged Nathan who simply wrapped an arm around the boy while little Duncan scurried over and latched onto Nathan’s leg. “Know you dislike large groups. It’s a lot more peaceful here. And I did promise to keep you out of those types of situations.”.

“See, this is why you and Matthias were my favorite guards.” Nathan mumbled as he hugged the boys. “You were getting overwhelmed too.”.

Cullen sighed. “Yes, but I need to go back. Matthias can only handle so much.”.

“He’s worse than me.” Nathan said as he settled on the ground with the boys and let the young prince babble about his most recent dream while Cullen made his way back to the courtyard.


	13. Nightmarish

Dorian awoke with a start when his lover bolted awake with a scared scream. “Matthias? Matthias!” Dorian sat up as his lover continued to panic, mumbling something about children and making something stop. “Matthias, what children?”.

“I…..I…..” Matthias mumbled as he buried his face in his hands. “D-Dorian? I don’t…..”.

“Shhh…” Dorian gently pulled Matthias into a hug, and rubbed his back softly. “It’s alright, you are in Skyhold. You are safe.”.

“I….Kinloch…..I…..” Matthias choked out while Dorian rubbed his back.

“Is ten years in the past, amatus.” Dorian mumbled as Matthias started to relax and lean against him tiredly. “A few of those children are in the Inquisition even, do you want me to fetch for Roy and Sasha?”.

Matthias shook his head as he curled up against Dorian. “S-Sorry for….”.

“Hush, just relax.” Dorian murmured as he laid back down with Matthias. “How about we discuss that news Elizabeth gave you, hmm?”.

Matthias nod as he began to relax a bit.


	14. Maker Give Me Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivenne and Dorian have a disagreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by actual in game banter and apparent glitch where Dorian has half his health knocked down by possibly Vivienne.

Matthias pointedly ignored the pair of bickering mages as he studied the map with Blackwall and Max, then frowned a bit while Sera peered over his arm. “I think that maybe…..” Matthias began to say as he heard a loud thrawk and Dorian yelp.

“Mattie?” Max said as Matthias handed the map over to him and pivoted around to see Vivienne glaring hatefully at Dorian who was now nursing a forming black eye. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Matthias bit out as he glared at the pair with Dorian actually looking sheepish while Vivienne looked the part of a very haughty, innocent Orlessian. 

“It’s not my fault your lover won’t mind his tongue.”.

“It is your fault for behaving like a child and punching him.” Matthias said as he folded his arms and tapped his gauntlet patiently. “You are what? Ten years my senior? Which means you’re nearly fifteen years his senior.”.

“My dear, you….”.

“Stop it.” Matthias warned as he pointed a finger at her. “I suggest you two behave or I’m sending you both back to one of the camps. Maker, I don’t know what the Orlesian Templars taught naughty mage children, but I taught my charges to use words when they are upset instead of using physical violence.”

“Is that why Nathaniel sets things on fire?” Max asked which earned him a glare from Matthias.

“It’s not my fault that Antivan is a bad influence.” Matthias snipped back as he turned his attention back to the two Mages. “I don’t expect you to apologize, but I do expect you to be civilized, do I make myself clear?”.

“Crystal.” Vivienne said lowly while Dorian just nod along.

“Good.” Matthias snipped as he retrieved the map from Max. “Why is it the anarchists behave better?”.

“Excuse you, I’m a revolutionist.” Max snipped at him as he turned a bit. “Um, Mattie? There’s a dragon coming straight for us!”

“Look alive, everybody!” Matthias said as he shoved the map at Max and went to draw his weapon as the golden dragon flew towards the group. The Maker must hate him.


End file.
